Many commonly used organic materials require antioxidant protection in order to extend their useful life. Such antioxidants prevent cracking, crazing and general degradation of organic compositions due to the effects of oxygen. Many phenolic compounds have been found to be useful as antioxidants. For example, 4,4'-methylene bis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,086 is a very effective antioxidant.